


The wolf and The huntress

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Romantic Friendship, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Beckett has been secretly dating Damsel for three weeks so far they surprisingly get along.Even though Damsel has a temper out of this world. The two managed to hit it off. One day Beckett comes across a injured Vampire Huntress. Who turns his afterlife upside down. In time he falls for her and her sister Creating forbidden love.





	1. Date interrupted

Beckett's cell phone alarm chirped annoyingly near his bed. Groaning, he sat up and stretched. He never was a light sleeper, but he did have some trouble getting to sleep. It probably had something to do with all the hype of the new fledgling and the Ancient Antediluvian sarcophagus being stolen. Prince Sebastian Lacroix was throwing another one of his famous temper tantrums, barking orders at him and other kindred to find it and find it quickly. Beckett felt a migraine coming on just from thinking about the younger vampire. He swore that every younger vampire and Prince got even more spoiled and annoying every generation. If he were a prince, he would teach those younger vampire brats a lesson and ban ignorant men like Sebastian himself from the city. He swore one of these days, the prince would get on his last nerves and he'd snap and kill him. Of course, that would be a bad idea, because that would make him a wanted man and earn him a spot in the blood hunt. Everyone and their mother, maybe even their grandmother, would be after him, seeking to kill him in every brutal way ever thought of and imagined.

His cell phone rang, playing a soothing jazz tune. Beckett, wondering who it was, looked at the caller ID. Smiling, he saw that his girlfriend of three weeks, Damsel, was calling. Damsel was a brujah, and he was a gangrel, but despite their differences, the two still got along. Even though Damsel's rebellious, and often violent, nature was hidden under all that hostile dirt and grime, Beckett found her to be quite charming, and the way she used her hands on him in bed…was absolutely amazing. He almost moaned, remembering yesterday's encounter with her. He had to admit she was quite skilled in bed. He could hardly believe that she wasn't a succubus.

Prince Sebastian Lacroix didn't like rebels, or anyone that was against the Camarilla, especially humans, and humans that drank vampire blood. That kind of being was a servant of the vampire, and was called a ghoul. The ghoul would never age, and would be twenty times stronger than a normal human. Sadly, a lot of ghouls who decided to go against Sebastian with their masters were brutally slaughtered. Prince Sebastian Lacroix was not to be trifled with.

Swiping his finger across the touch screen, he answered her call. "Hello, beautiful. How are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Just bashing some sabbat bastard's head in. Turns out they tried to ambush the last round, but me and Nines took care of them. They're just pretty little ash decorating the city now," Damsel replied.

Beckett chuckled. His Damsel was always the feisty one of the group, but that's what attracted him to her as well. Plus, he secretly has a thing for redheads. "If you're hungry, my love, would you mind accompanying me tonight to go hunting? I hear a famous musician is in town, and lots of rich upperclassmen and women will be flooding the city today. I can't remember her name, though. What was it…. Oh, yes. Adele. She has had the people in an uproar for weeks now, and I'm sure she tastes as wonderful as her music sounds," Beckett said cheerfully.

Damsel smiled. Of course he couldn't see it through the phone, but he could tell she was beaming with delight. "Of course, I'll go hunting with you. I'd love to," she replied back.

"Perfect. Meet me at the old diner, and put on your best outfit. I'll see you soon," Beckett replied. The two said their goodbyes before hanging up. Getting up, Beckett showered and styled his hair. He unconsciously looked into the mirror and winced. He was going on 400 years old soon, and he still accidentally tried to look at himself in the mirror. Even vampires missed their own reflections, and just at such times, one could forget that using a mirror in their unlife was in vain, even more in vain when not even fully getting rid of human tendencies to gaze at oneself, even though one was now as old as dirt itself.

Sighing, Beckett sprayed himself with the cologne his girlfriend had bought him and made sure his clothing was clean and presentable. Grabbing his phone, wallet, and other belongings, he swiftly went out the door, locking it behind him.

Meanwhile

*At the old diner*

Damsel waited patiently for Beckett to arrive. She wore a beautiful lavender sequin dress that was strapless and showed off her womanly curves. She wore a natural eye look, and her lips with painted a sultry pink, not too loud or too light, but enough to emphasize her beauty, and her hair was pulled into a bun. Checking her phone, she nearly jumped, startled at seeing Beckett right in front of her. "Beckett, if I was still alive, you'd give me a heart attack," she said, trying to regain her composure.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you," Beckett replied. He looked her up and down, and he was blown away by her appearance. "You look absolutely beautiful," he commented.

If Damsel could still blush, she would have. Playfully swatting his arms, she giggled, something she rarely did, and he felt privileged to hear such a wonderful sound. Damsel was not the girly giggling type. She was the Piss-Off-Before-I-Bash-Your-Head-In type, and she definitely wasn't afraid to do it, either. The sabbat that ran into her, or anything or anyone stupid enough to confront her, always learned the hard way. "Thanks. I really don't dress like this…" She added.

"Ah, but it suits you so well. You look like a queen," Beckett commented.

That made Damsel smile again. "Come on, lover boy. Let's go. I want to get the best blood, nothing else." Damsel replied.

With a smile, Beckett lovingly hooked his arm around the Brujah's arm. "Well, my love. Lead the way," he replied. At that, the two were off.

*An hour later*

The two kindred escaped from the back exit without being spotted by nearby humans laughing and conversing with each other. The two heard crying come from a nearby alley, causing them to stop what they were doing. Beckett signaled for Damsel to follow behind him. Whatever it was, it sounded like a small child. The alley stunk of vomit and urine and something else Beckett didn't even want to put his finger on. Trudging farther into the alley, Beckett noticed the figure of a small girl on the ground. She was wounded, and her purple dress was torn up. Beckett didn't hate humans. He tried his best to not hurt or terrorize them. Even though they were food to him, he kept in mind that they were still living and breathing human beings. "Hey there, little one. Are you okay?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course, she wasn't okay. She was wounded, and out in the middle of downtown. Her parents, or whoever was taking care of her, were probably worried sick.

The little girl looked at Beckett and stopped crying. Beckett could tell she was a beautiful child. She had pale white skin, blue eyes, brunette hair, and a face full of freckles. If it wasn't for the dirt covering her now ruined hair and tear streaked face, she would be absolutely breathtaking. The little girl knew what he was, and quickly tried to fight him. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Beckett promised.

The girl got even more scared seeing Damsel walk up. "Kid, calm down… You know what? Come on, Beckett. Just leave her." Damsel said irritably.

"Damsel, she's just a kid. We can't just leave her here…" Beckett replied.

Damsel opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, the sound of a chainsaw could be heard. ''YOU LEAVE HER ALONE DEMONS!" A teenage girl yelled.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

*Beckett's p.o.v*

I almost rolled my eyes. What was it with young girls and chainsaws these days? I blame those damn video games these mortals like to play. Everyone knows they only work on zombies. My girlfriend Damsel, however, was unfazed by the huntress's boldness or stupidity, however you want to look at it. I frankly don't care, but knowing humans, this one wouldn't live to be 30 years old. Damsel used her celerity, and in the blink of the eye, dashed forward towards the girl. Shocked and a bit surprised, I opened my mouth to say something, but then the sound of bones breaking stopped me in my tracks. The Huntress let out a blood curdling scream of agony as her left arm hung broken. I winced. Man, I hated seeing broken bones, but at least she didn't kill her. The chainsaw fell to the ground with a loud clank. Damsel took my hand, and we ran from the scene.

The last thing I saw was the young girl frantically running to her older sister's aid. The girl's screams attracted a large group of other worried kine, and soon, the sounds of police and ambulance sirens filled the air. It was definitely our cue to leave. Getting away from the humans was the easy part. Now, just finding a temporary place to stay was the challenge. We had two choices: either hide in that creepy old junkyard or stay in the abandoned school. Honestly, even though I'd never step foot in that place as a human due to the kine saying it was haunted, it probably was either that or teeming with cockroaches. We decided the school was better than getting caught by the humans, so we decided to take shelter in that retched abandoned school.

Upon entering the domain, I realized the place smelled like piss, both cat and human. I really couldn't put my finger on it, and really, I didn't even want to think about what was lying deep within the school itself. Something told me there was something worse than bad report cards in there. Mildew decorated the wall alongside graffiti from various gangs, and the floors squished with every step we took. Damsel made a disgusted face as a rat the size of a Chihuahua ran across her foot. I'm sure if she were a Toreador, she'd have a fit being in a place like this.

Still, you have to do anything in order to survive, even if it wasn't something you liked. We walked several minutes until we found an old mattress. It had stains of various origins, and I'm pretty sure a bunch of homeless guys had an orgy on it, because those were definitely not mayonnaise stains.

Deciding to just play it safe and just use my Protean and Potence together to use earthmeld, clutched Damsel close to my side, and quickly buried us both 6ft under. I was not about to sleep on that filthy mattress.

*Later on that night *

I had a nightmare that something was chasing me, or someone. The face was way too blurry to make out, but all I could tell you that it screamed like a banshee and crawled on all fours like a wild dog, but moved and darted like a spider. I ran and ran, but I couldn't escape it, and I eventually grew tired. I ran into a deep forest, which wouldn't have been a problem for a gangrel such as myself, if it wasn't an endless loop and eventually my legs grew tired. The monster finally got me. Laughing creepily, the monster finally showed its face. "Becky, I found you!" She hissed.

"Catherine?" I said, but before I could finish my sentence, the beast or Catherine, whatever it was, sunk its teeth roughly into the meat of my arm. I tried to scream, but it was no use. She was not letting me go.

I felt someone shake me roughly, snapping me out of my nightmare. Waking up groggily, I saw Damsel staring at me with concern in her eyes. "Hey, are you alright? You were shouting," she asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I was just having a nightmare, so thanks for waking me up. It's daylight now, so we'll have to camp out here again to avoid risking unnecessary sun exposure…" I replied back, brushing off her concern. Honestly, I'm a little bit embarrassed to be even afraid around her. That's not manly at all, but this was my girlfriend, so I'm sure it was alright for the time being.

Damsel was about to say something when we heard a timid voice speak up. "Oh, that's strange. Who are you people?" A female voice asked. Turning around to face whoever was speaking, we hoped it wasn't a curious human. It turned out to be a young Nosferatu fledgling who was looking at us strangely like we had two heads or something.

''Um, hi. It's nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Beckett, and this is Damsel. We're sorry if we intruded on your haven," I said extending my hand out.

The Nosferatu awkwardly shook it. There was a pregnant awkward silence among us until the Nosferatu finally spoke up. ''It's not really my haven though well that building that use to be an office is but many other Nosferatu live here. If you want, you can come back with me until sundown and rest. I just ask that you leave nothing valuable behind. I'd never steal from you, but my own kind will. Also, please don't start anything. We want to keep this place as secret and safe as possible," the Nosferatu added before walking off.

Damsel raised an eyebrow before looking at me to see what I'd say. ''Perhaps we can trust this one. She's a fledgling, so if she does attack us, it would be easy to take her out. Let's face it. It's way better than sleeping on this dirty mattress," I whimpered.

''Well… Alright, I guess, but…l" Before Damsel could say anything, the fledgling came back up. "Hurry now, unless you want to get a tan," she said sarcastically. Sometimes, bits of light pour through the cracks," she explained. At that, we quickly followed her to her home, which was surprisingly neat and clean for a Nosferatu. The place was decorated to look like a small cozy cottage, and there was a makeshift fireplace going. Overall, the place was inviting. ''You two must be hungry. Take a seat. I'll go heat us up some blood bags," she cheerfully said before vanishing in the back. Damsel and I sat awkwardly on the couch. I knew we just met her, but I felt we could somehow trust this fledgling. I just hope this wasn't some trap. You couldn't trust anyone these final nights, especially a Nosferatu, but right now, we clearly had no choice. A few minutes later, the young Nosferatu crept back in the room, carrying a tray of Christmas mugs filled with decent quality blood. We were relieved it was human blood and not a rat's. I'd rather suffer getting staked or encounter my final death than drink that. That's just plain filthy.

Humming a soft tune, the Nosferatu handed us both a mug and sat down on the couch on opposite side of us. I don't know if she did it out of courtesy because she was afraid of grossing us out with her appearance, or she just didn't want to invade our personal space. Taking a sip from her mug and scratching her fangs along the mug, she smiled at us. "So, what brings you down here?" She asked curiously.

"Hunters. The little assholes cornered us with a chainsaw. We broke the one's arm, though, but that bitch did a damn opera scream and alerted the human police, so we had to run here," Damsel explained.

That made the young Nosferatu giggle wildly. A few minutes later, the fledgling calmed down. "I'm sorry about that, but that was too funny. Yeah, the hunters are a pain in the rear end, but at least you're safe now," she replied happily. Damsel shrugged, and took a sip of the blood in her mug.

"Pardon me for asking, but what is your name, miss? You've gotten to learn ours, but we never learned yours," I asked.

The Nosferatu frowned, and I tensed up maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. "My name is Cloe, but I go by Clementine now. Cloe was my human name," she finally spoke up. I wanted to say something, but suddenly the door was kicked down, and hunters from the society of Leopold flooded in the room like ants on a dropped piece of chocolate. It was five of them, but suddenly the world went red. I don't know what happened, but all I could remember was the screams from the hunters and blood spraying everywhere. Several minutes later, I passed out. I don't know whether it was from frenzying or blood thirst, but it was probably both, because when I came to, I saw nothing but blood everywhere, and we were surrounded by angry Nosferatu. Cloe was trying to talk to a much larger, mean-looking Nosferatu while the others looked at us with distrust and fear in their eyes.

"You newcomers, why did you bring the hunters down here with us? Are you trying to get us killed?! This was a peaceful and happy place before you two came along!" The big Nosferatu snarled. His voice was raspy, and his eyes were glazed back like a dead animal's. I knew automatically that he was the elder of the group. Cloe tried to say something to defend us, but the harsh gaze of her superior shut her right up. 'You two need to leave now…." the Nosferatu said. I felt Damsel start to get angry, and at first, she looked like she wanted to swing at his ugly face, but I took her hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles around her knuckles. I did not feel like arguing with the hideous Cainite. We left the abandoned school and never went back. Thankfully, there was a shed nearby. It was moldy, but we had no choice, so we stayed there until sunset.

*Several hours later *

The sun began to set, and it was safe for us to go out. Damsel grabbed my hand roughly and dragged me out the shed. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Last Round," Damsel muttered. You could tell she was pissed, but then again, she always was. Leaving it at that as not to further upset her, I let myself be dragged away in her direction.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

To be continued.…..

Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note*

It has come to my attention that some of you find my format of switching to characters p.o.v and switching time settings confusing. The characters' p.o.v, etc., is shown by the star or in parenthesis or if they are thinking about something. The plot scene switching and etc. is marked with a star that looks like this: *

If you have any questions or concerns about the story, feel free to stop reading or ask me anything. Now, I just want everyone to know that this is also a ghost horror/ romance story, and there may be scenes which are disturbing but nothing entirely too horrible. There will be blood, some major character death, and polygamous relationships in the nearby future, etc., so if that's not your thing, I advise you not to read this. Anyways, on with the story.

(*Damsel's p.o.v *)

(This entire day has been complete utter bullshit!") I thought to myself. I smelled like vomit and every nasty thing in the book. My hair was messy, not in a good way, and I was hungry, so it was best I went to my old room with Beckett, back at the Last Round. Hopefully Nines, Skelter, and Laughing Jack didn't touch my stuff or anything. Beckett didn't exactly have a permanent haven so if they cleared out my room, I'm screwed. The streets were busy this night, and it was hot out even though the sun had gone down. Ugh. I fucking hated summer nights. It's not like uncomfortable weather really bothered us undead folks, but still, being hot and humid at the same time wasn't fun and it made your skin sticky. Not for us, anyway. You can't sweat anymore when you're dead.

A few blocks later, we ended up at the Last Round. It was a shithole, but it was home. Loud rock music could be heard coming from inside. The smell of blood, booze, and piss mixed in with the absolutely lovely aroma of alcohol and cigarettes filled the air. Anyone in the right mind would avoid this place, but to me, this was heaven. Beckett glanced at me, wary of the whole situation before looking nervously at the door. I squeezed his hand to let him know everything was going to be okay and that we got this. Pushing open the door, it suddenly swung open, and I would have fallen if it wasn't for Beckett quickly catching me before I hit the floor. "Damsel? Whoo, it is you good to see you again. Man, we never see you here anymore," Laughing Jack said, quickly grabbing me up in a rough bear hug.

This was totally out of character for him since he was the human-hating pirate guy that laughed at the misfortune of others, but due to his aura, I could tell he was truly genuine this time. "Nice to see you, Jack. Where are the others?" I asked.

Jack scratched at his beard before digging in his back pocket to fish out a cigarette. I reached in my pocket and lit the cigarette for him, to which he muttered a thanks. "The gang's upstairs playing pool. They've been talking a lot about you… Everyone misses you, Damsel. It's been pretty boring without you," Jack added.

I felt a pang of guilt well up in my chest. (I guess I have been ignoring them too much ever since I got with Beckett, have I?) I thought to myself. Chewing my bottom lip I finally mustered enough courage to speak up. ''Hey, this is my boyfriend Beckett. He's going to crash here with us tonight, got it?" I said, crossing my arms.

Jack frowned. "Boyfriend… Hmm, that's unfortunate… Man, you and the archeologist nerd together. Who would have thought? …Yeah, whatever. Come in," he muttered, begrudgingly stepping aside to let us in.

I could tell Beckett felt the burning glare of the other Cainite's gaze behind him. He did his best to ignore it. It was no use fighting with the brujah or anarchs, period. Not only was it a waste of time, but he knew I viewed jack as a long-time friend of mine, and I hoped that he didn't want to mess things up with me. Inside the Last Round, it was just as I left it: loud, obnoxious rock music. There were Cainites arm-wrestling and people shooting pool, talking shit, and all sorts of awesome stuff. Man, I missed this place. As soon as we walked in, some other anarchs smiled at me while the rest gave Beckett the most hateful glares they could make. It was like Beckett spat in their mother's face or something. They had no reason to be mad at him. They just were either wary of him, jealous, or both. It didn't matter. As long as they didn't start shit with us, everything was fine and dandy. Skelter and Nines regarded Beckett coldly as well as soon as they came up. They completely ignored him and welcomed me back with open arms. "Damsel, you're back. Good to see you, man. Where have you been?" Skelter asked.

Nines looked at Beckett, who turned away from him, obviously not interested in talking.

He wasn't afraid of Nines, but he didn't want any trouble with him, either. Pulling him close, I wrapped my arms around Beckett's, which earned a disappointed grunt from Skelter. ''Well, you guys, me and Beckett here are planning on getting hitched soon. Isn't that right, Beckett? We're living together and everything. Sorry I haven't been around. We've been very busy," I lied.

Nines probably didn't believe a thing I said, but oh well. "Look, we're worried about you, Damsel. You never answer your phone and you don't visit a lot," Nines replied back.

"That, and he's just…..look, just promise to visit again, okay, and without the mutt," Skelter added, gesturing to Beckett.

Beckett ignored their little insult and excused himself to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, I'm sorry for not hanging around you guys, but I promise to come visit again. I promise," I assured them genuinely.

This was the first time I seem nines and Skelter smile. ''Good to hear… Hey, Skelt, let's leave these two love birds alone and continue our pool game," Nines said.

"Yeah….see you around, Damsel. Hopefully," Skelter muttered before they both went upstairs.

A part of me wanted to tell them I wanted to play too, but then again, I'm surprised anyone wanted to talk/touch me, considering the way I smelled. (Huh. They must really love me,) I thought to myself. Realizing Beckett was waiting for me around the corner, I realized he was waiting by the bathroom with the tub and shower. There were three restrooms in the Last Round. They were only for bathing purposes, but we definitely were not going to use the one upstairs. That one was the men's favorite bathroom and local fighting spot. People began staring at me awkwardly, and I hurriedly ushered Beckett inside the bathroom with me. I heard loud boisterous laughing and whistles from the other Cainites. I ignored them and locked the door. It was my personal bathroom, so I hoped no one was using it while I was gone. Stepping inside the bathroom, I saw it was the same as it used to be: An American flag decorated the wall, along with camo pattern bathroom decor and a camo rug. There was a dark green shower curtain and lots of feminine products of mine. "I'll wash out the tub while you look for some towels for us, darling. I hope there's unisex body wash, though. I don't want to go around smelling like flowers and cocoa butter," Beckett teased jokingly.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Why, wolf boy? Afraid of getting in touch with your feminine side?" I cooed, taunting him while searching through the drawers. Score! I found some clean towers and some honey scented soap. There were a few loofas here, but I didn't know if Beckett used them. It wouldn't hurt to ask. "Hey, babe. Do you use loofas? They aren't too feminine for you, are they?" I asked.

Beckett chuckled but politely cleared his throat, getting up from off the floor and running the tub after cleaning it out. He stood up to stretch. ''Since when did loofas become only female-only items?" He asked, starting to fill up the tub.

"Look, don't patronize me," I said, grabbing the bubble bath and pouring it in. along with some scented bath oil some of my ghouls got me as a gift. Once the tub was full enough, I decided to tease him a bit and slowly strip. Hopefully, I didn't do something stupid like slip or fall in the tub or something. That would definitely be a mood killer. Slowly dancing swaying my hips, I slowly took my top off, revealing a lacy camouflage bra. A small smile spread across his face. At first I thought he was going to laugh at me, but he didn't. Removing my pants, I let them drop to the floor, revealing a matching thong. Trying my best to act seductive, I sashayed over to him and unbuttoned his top. He allowed me to remove his coat and shirt. Running my hands down his toned chest, I traced a finger along the little many scars that littered his body. I meant to ask him if he got them when he was human, but he's had a hard life like me, so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to ask. Sliding my hands down to remove his pants, I was greeted by the sight of his crotch: 9 inches in all its glory. Turning around, I let him undo the clasp to my bra and let it slip to the floor. He eagerly went to tear off my underwear next. "Not so hard. This is my favorite set you'll ruin it." I complained. Bras and panties were expensive, so I definitely couldn't afford the loss.

Beckett tsked his lips. "Well, in that case, we must go shopping for more lingerie, I'm pretty sure you'd look breathtaking in red," he whispered.

At that my face went red. "Oh, stop it. You're making me hungry. If I blush too much, I'll use up to much vitae, but I think we can do the lingerie shopping thing tomorrow. I got a couple of bucks to spend," I replied back, laughing. Once we were undressed and got in the tub, we both sighed in content to finally be able to bathe. Yesterday sucked, and what made it suck even more was being dirty. Deciding to make small chat, I decided to ask him about a very important topic: where are we going to live permanently. "Hey, we've been together for almost a year now, so… I think we should get a house together, or at least a small apartment. You know, something comfy and cozy-like," I suggested, smiling. It was rare if I smiled. Only a few things in my unlife made me smile: Cammies getting slaughtered, my friends, and Beckett.

Speaking of Beckett, he was staring at my breasts in a mesmerized manner, as if watching a TV show he was fond of. I had always been busty. That's why I had a lot of ex-boyfriends when I was alive, because they liked my body not my personality. Some men were pigs like that. Not all, though. I cleared my throat and sat up, causing my breasts to heave a bit. This, in turn, delighted the gangrel, but also caught his attention. ''Yes, a haven. What about an abandoned…"

Before he could finish his suggestion, I cut him off. ''No abandoned buildings. Just apartments. I don't like making love in abandoned places, especially junkyards," I confessed.

He nodded in understanding. "Very well. Starting tomorrow, we can just go apartment searching. We gangrel are bad at modern home searching, so I'll let you do the honors," he said.

My eyes brightened. ''Sweet. Thanks," I said. Beckett smiled and took my hand in his. He gently ran a claw down my hand before placing a gentle kiss on it. I giggled but stopped. The sound was so foreign to me I felt like a giddy schoolgirl.

Taking the soapy rag, he ran it gently up my arm and started to wash me. We always did this, but the experience was still nice. Turning around, I allowed him to wash my back. "Hey, Damsel. Could I ask you something?" He asked, running the soapy rag down my back in circular motions.

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out," I replied back. Reaching over and taking the shampoo bottle, I opened it, squeezed the mango and strawberry scented soap into my hair, and began scrubbing.

I could feel Beckett began to stiffen, and it looked like he wanted to blow off what he was going to ask, but he was no coward and had the balls not to do it. "Um… Do you want to perhaps get married as well? … I think you'd look stunning in a white dress," he asked.

I dropped the shampoo bottle I was holding, which thumped loudly on the bathroom floor. "Beckett, why? This is so sudden. I don't… Look, marriage isn't for me. Well, right now, it isn't. I just want to you know. Think about this first…" I blurted out suddenly. It wasn't a harsh tone, but I did see the hurt in his eyes. "Babe, look. It's…"

"Damsel. It's okay, really… Just forget I asked," he muttered. A pang of guilt welled up inside me, but it was what it was. I just wasn't ready to be a wife. Trying to change the subject, I told him I wanted to go clothes shopping today actually. He lightened up after that, but still, I could sense that he was upset. Nothing a little makeup sex couldn't fix, hopefully, but I doubt he'd be in the mood after what I just confessed. Ugh! This relationship stuff was just too intense. I liked the sex and companionship, but not the problems associated with it. Hey, that's life, I guess.

After we finished bathing, I led Beckett to my bedroom I used when I came to visit the Last Round. Everything was in place, except that my fucking laptop was missing. I knew Jack had to be the culprit because he liked to watch movies illegally before they came out. He used to be a pirate, so taking other people's stuff just goes naturally for him. Shrugging it off, I went over to my cherry wood wardrobe and rummaged through my clothing, pulling out a black fishnet top that said "bite me", and some black leather pants with a skull belt. I decided to lay them on my bed. Going through my drawer, I picked out a dark green bra and panty set. I rummaged through the closet again, handing Beckett a backpack. "What's this?" He asked, accepting the bag from me.

"Old ex-boyfriends used to leave all sorts of clothing around when I was alive and dead as I am now," I replied, sifting through my belongings again and taking out a couple of makeup bags from inside my dresser. Beckett eyed the backpack suspiciously which made me roll my eyes and smile. '' Don't worry. They are clean. Just get dressed, and we can chill here for a while. I have blood packs in the fridge. Nines restocks it for me every once and a while." I assured him.

The gangrel shrugged and finally gave in. He sifted through the backpack, pulling out a rock band T-shirt that had Metallica written in red bold letters on it before pulling out some ripped jeans and some red sneakers that were still new but absolutely wasn't his style. It would do.

(* A hour later*)

After getting dressed, we went to chill out on the bed for a bit and watch TV. Of course, there wasn't anything interesting on TV. It was a boring Sunday night, so we just sat and talked until we fell asleep. I was happy to finally be able to sleep in a bed again/ I missed little luxuries like this, but I felt a bit uncomfortable. Something felt off, like something was watching us, but still, I closed my eyes, unaware of the beady red eyes watching us from outside the corner of my bedroom.

To be continued…

Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread


End file.
